The Ex
by Teamstarkidding
Summary: What would happen if Edward had a girlfriend before Bella? A girl he shared everything with, his secrets, his dreams, his body... What would happen if she came back? Would she ruin the love story that is twilight before it even has a chance to begin?
1. Chapter 1

She couldn't believe that she was doing this, why was she doing this? Oh yeah, because she's a good person. While packing her suitcase she really wished she wasn't. Looking at her phone she reread the texts from the blonde devils she called her best friends. Apparently she was needed, and desperately at that.

She was zipping up her suitcase as she heard her phone chirp _again,_she rolled her eyes as she picked it up. It was Rose telling her to hurry up, she texted back quickly requesting a picture of the new house. She received one almost instantly, Rose's eagerness made her sigh. She wished she could say the feeling was mutual, of course she wanted to see her best friends, they were her family. She just didn't want to see _him_. Looking around her room she grabbed her suitcases, making sure her crystals were still in the front pocket where she'd stored them the night before. Picking up her phone she stared at the picture of the house making sure to take in the surroundings as well. So many windows, how weird. She shrugged, she'd ask when she got there.

Steeling her nerves she grabbed her bags and closed her eyes. Visualizing the house in the picture she could feel the heat in her eyes and the tingling in her fingertips. She could see the glass house in front of her, could smell the dirt on the ground, could feel the slight breeze blowing through her curls.

"About time, I've been standing here for forever." Her eyes snapped open to see the house in the picture. Dropping her bags she jumped on her best friend that she hadn't seen in months.

"I missed you too Rose." wrapping her arms around the faux mad blonde she couldn't hold in her happiness as she felt the familiar heat in her fingertips and eyes again. Rose wrapping her arms around her in return only made the heat increase.

"We're floating Mia, put me down David Copperfield." Stifling a giggle Mia felt the heat recede as she lowered them back to the ground.

"Sorry I got excited." Stepping back she looked up at the tall blonde that was one half of the duo she called her best friends. "Where's Jaz? He should be here to greet me, lord knows he's texted me enough." She rolled her eyes as she thought of the ridiculous messages he'd send. Just because cowboy memes existed didn't mean he had to send her every new one that he found.

"He was hunting before you got here, he's almost here actually." She tilted her head in the direction of the house in warning. Before she knew it Mia was swept off her feet by the blonde blur that completed the trio of friends.

"Mimi! I missed you so much, things are terribly boring without you around sweetheart." Still being spun around Mia looked down at the curly blonde sporting a wide smile that most didn't get the privilege to see.  
"At least somebody missed me" Shooting a side eyed look at Rose she returned the fierce hug Jaz was giving her. "I missed you too cowboy, everyday was a struggle." Giggling as he placed her down, she noticed two more figures emerge from the house. "Guess you weren't hunting alone huh?" watching Jasper shrug guiltily she steeled her nerves and the wall in her mind. She might as well get this over with now. With a deep breath she turned to face the last people she would ever want to see.

"Hi Alice, Edward. I would say it's good to see you, but that would be a lie."

She watched Edward freeze in place a couple meters from where they all were standing together. Fuck him, he still looked great, just as handsome as the day he broke her heart. She tried to meet his eyes, but he was avoiding looking at her, the guilt must be eating him up. Good, he deserves every negative emotion there is, the bastard.

"Oh Mia, how are you? We've all missed you so much." Alice walked toward her with her arms outstretched stopping only when Mia moved back and crossed her arms in front of her.

"I'm fine Alice, not that you care. We're not friends, so let's skip the fake niceties." Turning away from the pair of assholes she asked her friends where the rest of the family was.

"Carlisle is at work, and Esme dragged Emmett to Port Angeles for things you might need in your room." She tried not to stiffen up as she heard his voice for the first time in almost a year. His voice was honey to her ears and a knife to her heart at the same time. Deliberately ignoring him, she faced her friends and spoke.

"I'm not staying here." Her voice was firm, living with _him _was out of the question. She would be civil for the sake of the family, but she would go crazy if she had to stay in the same house as him.

"Try telling that to Esme. She's pretty excited that you're moving in, even if it's only temporarily." She let out a sigh at Jasper's words, it would be hard to change Esme's mind but she would figure something out.

"You still haven't told me why I needed to come here. You guys were supposed to be visiting me soon." She was pouting as she thought about how long it had been since she saw her friends. She stifled a sound of disgust as Alice wrapped her arm around Jasper before turning to face her.

"I had a vision, and we're gonna need you here. I don't know what for yet, but you need to be here." She rolled her eyes as she looked at Rose who nodded.

"Of course Alice the all knowing. I must come running when you call." She mumbled it but knew that it was heard by the vamps standing around her. Alice narrowed her eyes.

"I wouldn't say that you needed to be here if it wasn't needed. I'd be fine if I never saw you again." Mia rolled her eyes again, that feeling was mutual. They all turned towards the path leading away from the house, she assumed that someone was coming that she couldn't hear yet. She was proven right a few minutes later when Emmet's Jeep turned into the driveway where they were all standing. The car barely stopped before Emmett was barreling toward her with a large smile on his face.

"Little sis! We missed you, and I know you missed us. How's life been chocolate drop?" Laughing Mia told Emmett to put her down from where he had placed her on his shoulder.

"I missed you too Em. You know how life was, I talked to you last week." She rolled her eyes at his dramatics. You would think she had cut off all contact with them with the way they were acting. Her eye roll turned into a wide smile as she turned to Esme who was standing next to Emmett looking close to tears.

"Oh sweetie, we've all missed you so much. Talking over the phone just isn't the same." Mia closed her eyes as she was engulfed in the warm embrace of the only mom she's ever known. She had to force back her own tears as she realized how much she had missed this woman.

"I missed you too Mama C. My waffles never turn out as good as yours." She pulled back and wiped discreetly at her eyes.

"Well no worries there, I went grocery shopping earlier today and have all the fixings for my famous waffles. Emmett unpack the truck and move everything to Mia's room. Oh you're going to love it sweetie, I think I did pretty good picking things that fit your style." Esme looked so happy, peering at her with those big eyes. She sighed, this would be torture.

"I can't wait to see it Mama C, I'm sure you did a great job." Ignoring Rose's raised eyebrow and Jasper's chuckles she turned towards the house. "So what's with all the windows?" She watched as all of them stiffened at once immediately putting her on high alert. Looking around for the impending danger she heard nothing, except for what sounded like a really old truck. "Guys…what's going on?" She didn't like the look of glee on Alice's face nor the guilty look Edward threw her as he finally met her eyes. Nobody answered her but Jasper and Rose both flanked her as a hideous red truck pulled in behind Emmett's Jeep. She watched as a pretty brunette hopped out of the cab and gave her a curious glance before walking toward Edward.

She could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she watched the unknown girl walk up to Edward and kiss him on the cheek before turning toward her. Edward was still looking at her, and then he opened his mouth.

"Mia, this is my girlfriend Bella." He finally looked away as he said the words, suddenly finding the ground very interesting.

Girlfriend. Girlfriend. The word kept floating around in her head as she stared at him. Was this why she was here? So he could twist the knife even deeper into her heart. Feeling a cold hand on her shoulder she looked into the sympathetic eyes that belonged to Jasper. The pain in her heart only increased as she looked at the faces around her, all with varying degrees of guilt aside from Alice who was smiling from ear to ear, and _Bella _who looked just as confused as she felt. Clearly she hadn't been told about her either.

"You all knew." It was a whisper, she barely felt the words leave her mouth, but she knew they all heard her. Blinking hard she looked at the brunette that was still staring at her. Swallowing her bitterness, she held out her hand. "Hi Bella, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." She could see the questions swirling around in the girl's eyes, but turned toward her traitor best friends before she could voice them. Mia clenched her fists as she tried to control the heat that wanted to escape from her fingertips, she didn't know how much Bella knew.

"Rose, Jasper show me to my room. We need to talk." Nodding mutely Jasper picked up her discarded suitcases and led the way to her room, on the third floor. God, they needed an elevator. Finally reaching her room, she closed the door and stared them down.

"We're sorry. We-" Mia held her hand up halting Rose's sorry ass apology before it could begin. Reaching into the front pocket of her suitcase she pulled out two small crystals and set them on either side of the door. Waving her hand over them she mumbled under her breath in what sounded like latin to the silent vampires. Watching as the crystals glowed showing that no one else would be able to hear, Mia whirled around with fire in her eyes.

"Why wouldn't you tell me?" It was a fierce whisper and she watched as they flinched in response.

"We were going to tell you when it first happened, but you were getting over him and we just didn't want to open old wounds. We were just trying to protect you sweetheart." She stepped back as Jasper reached for her. She could see the hurt in his eyes at her actions, but that was nothing compared to betrayal and hurt she felt.

"And this was better? I was completely blindsided! I looked like a fool out there, and I bet he just loved it. Well you failed guys, the wounds are open and they hurt." What had started as yelling was a whisper by the end, her voice thick with tears.

"Oh Mia we're sorry ok. We were stupid to think you would never find out. We just wanted to avoid this." She felt their arms wrap around her as she crumpled to the floor and let the tears fall, so much like that night almost a year ago. She sat there and cried silently while her best friends held her and rubbed her back until she pulled herself together.

Wiping at her eyes, she stood up still under the watchful eyes of her friends. They watched as she walked into the bathroom and closed the door. They could hear the faucet running and Mia moving around. After a few minutes they heard the water cut off, and watched as the door opened and Mia stepped out. She looked better and had put her curly hair in a bun on her head. Her eyes were still slightly red, but you wouldn't notice if you weren't looking for it.

"I'm still mad at both of you, and everybody else in this fucking family that I talked to every week and never said a word. It's still fuck both of y'all, but I refuse to give Edward or Alice the satisfaction of hiding in my room." Mia plastered a fake smile on her face. "So we're going to go downstairs and act like everything is fine and dandy ok?" At their reluctant nods she headed towards the door, removing the crystals on her way. "Oh." She stopped and turned towards the pair of twins that were still looking sullen. "And make sure to smile guys. It's showtime."


	2. Chapter 2

Walking down the stairs felt like Mia was walking the green mile. Feeling her friends presence behind her brought her a small comfort, at least she wasn't walking it alone. When they made it to the first floor she found that Bella and Edward were nowhere to be found, thank goodness, she could only deal with so much at one time. Noticing the evil munchkin walking up to her she knew she wasn't completely out of the woods. Of course not, she sighed. That would be too easy.

"Hey Mia, isn't Bella great? she's my best friend." The little demon was just standing there looking like the cat who caught the canary. Mia held her hand up to Jasper as she saw him open his mouth to reprimand his bitch of a wife.

"I wouldn't know Alice, we didn't get a chance to really talk. But if she's your friend then I have to question her sanity." Moving past her before she could say another word Mia and her designated bodyguards moved towards the kitchen where Esme and funnily enough Emmett were making lunch.

"Emmett...you're cooking?" Rose's confused tone matched everyone's thoughts at the large man standing over the stove wearing an apron that was entirely too small. The smell of marinara sauce and cheese wafted over Mia as she was led to a stool by a still guilty looking Esme.

"Yeah, I thought I'd help mom cook. It's been a while since we used the kitchen, well not a while per say on account of'." Rose's glare stopped Emmett's mouth vomit mid sentence. "What I meant is, I missed you chocolate drop, and I feel like a jerk for not telling you about Bella, so we're making your favorite." He sat a plate of steaming chicken marinara in front of Mia with a tentative smile on his face. He watched as she said nothing and simply prayed over her food briefly and took a bite. He watched her chew for a moment before she swallowed and looked up at the fidgeting vampire staring at her.

"You have to carry me everywhere for the rest of the day." Emmett nodded with a relieved smile on his face. Mia turned to Esme who was cleaning the kitchen at a human pace waiting for her daughter to acknowledge her. "Mama C-" She had barely gotten the words out before Esme had engulfed her in her arms all the while whispering apologies into her hair.

"How about we have breakfast for dinner sweetie? I can make my waffles, I know how you've missed them." Esme was wringing her hands as she waited for Mia's response. She hoped she wasn't terribly mad, she just wanted everybody to be happy.

"You're gonna have to make a lot of waffles, and bacon too." Mia gave her a large smile that was returned with another hug, she could never stay mad at Esme.

"Something smells good." Mia went back to eating as casually as she could as Bella entered the kitchen. She was followed by Edward of course, Mia rolled her eyes, just like a dog.

"Uh, yeah we just made Mia some lunch. I didn't make any for you, sorry Bella." Emmett scratched his head and looked toward Esme who quickly explained that she would be making dinner in a couple of hours, but could find her a snack if she was hungry.

"No it's fine Esme, I would never make you cook for me." Bella shot her a glance as she said the comment. Mia rolled her eyes, clearly Edward had told her about the whole ex-girlfriend thing. Deciding not to rise to the bait she continued to eat and shook her head at Rose who had fire in her eyes at the snide comment. She didn't blame her, no one liked being around their partner's ex, hell she didn't want to be here either.

They all stood in an awkward silence aside from Mia and Jasper talking quietly as she finished her food. As soon as her plate was empty Esme was already washing it, wow they were really sucking up to her, she giggled at the thought and stood up.

"Emmett I would like to go to the living room please." Holding her arms out, she giggled as Emmett leaned down so she could jump on his back. "Onwards my trusty steed to the couch." Everyone followed them into the living room, even the new couple, she ignored them as best she could. "Jaz, you okay?" Mia noticed how tense Jasper had seemed in the kitchen and it only seemed to be getting worse.

"Fine, it's just Bella's scent is very...potent. You know it's always harder for me." Of course it is, her poor empathetic friend. Looking at Bella who hadn't heard what Jasper said, Mia focused on the brunette as the heat built in her fingertips. Waving her hand over the girl she watched Jasper for his reaction. Smiling as he stiffened and then took a deep breath. Looking around she noticed everyone was staring at her.

"What?" Mia watched as Edward looked at Bella standing next to him and took a deep breath unknowingly copying Jasper.

"What did you do?" The question came from Edward but she would answer it anyway, she could see the same question in everyone's eyes.

"Her scent was bothering Jasper, so I made it more subdued. Think of it as a scent blocker, it's still there, but you'd have to practically inside of her to smell it." Emmett snorted at her comment, and before she knew it she was being spun around by the curly headed blonde.

"Oh sweetheart how I've missed those magic hands of yours. Do you think you could come to school with us too?" Mia frowned as he tried to give her puppy dog eyes, those would never work on her.

"No thanks cowboy, scent blocking is easy on one person, but a whole school." Mia shuddered. "I'd pass out by second period, but as long as Bella is in the house you'll have nothing to worry about." She glanced at Bella who was now looking at her as Edward explained something to her. She guessed it was about her 'talents' As Edward stopped talking, Mia quirked an eyebrow as she watched Bella walk over to her.

"Can we talk?" Mia pondered her request for only a second before nodding.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thank you guys for all of your follows and favorites and your comments. This idea was really just something I was throwing out there, so it means a lot that y'all like it so far. I also realized I should probably do a disclaimer lol.

**Disclaimer: I own no characters in this story aside from Mia. All others are the property of Stephanie Myers and the Twilight franchise.**

Mia could feel everyone's stare on her back as she walked out of the front door with Bella following closely behind. They walked for a few minutes until they were about half a mile from the house. Everyone inside could still hear of course, but it gave them the semblance of privacy. Mia turned towards Bella just as she opened her mouth to speak.

"So you're a witch?" Mia just nodded in response, if this was the line of questioning they could have stayed in the living room. "Why did you come back?" Ah, there it is.

"Didn't your best friend Alice tell you? She saw it so here I am, because for some reason the Cullens treat her as if she's all knowing." Mia rolled her eyes, she knew of people with the sight who's visions were much more concrete than that demon's. People who's vision's didn't change because someone decided to wear a different jacket, but whatever.

"When are you leaving?" Mia's brow furrowed. Was she stupid?

"That would once again be something that Alice would know. Seeing the future, however limited, isn't within my range of power." She was getting tired of this conversation, she didn't like this girl. Yes that's her bitterness talking, but so what. They don't have to be best friends.

"Then what do you know?" Bella looked frustrated, well she could join the club. Being here wasn't easy for her either.

"I know that I didn't come here to steal him away from you." She watched as Bella's eyes widened. "That's what this is about no matter how much you dance around it. I'm not here to break you up or whatever. I'm here for my friends, so you have nothing to worry about." Mia turned to walk back towards the house, she was over this conversation.

"Do you still love him?" The question stopped her in her tracks. Turning back towards the brunette, Mia could see the desperation swimming in her eyes. She already knew she wouldn't like her answer.

"I'm sorry." At her words she watched Bella's brown eyes harden and with a determined nod she stalked past Mia, bumping her shoulder on the way. A couple of meters away she stopped, but didn't turn to face Mia.

"I hope you know the feeling isn't mutual. He's never even mentioned you." With those final words Bella walked back towards the house, never stopping to check if Mia had followed.

Mia clenched her teeth against the pain that the truthful words caused. She took a deep breath and shoved all of the hurt into the box in the corner of her mind that she reserved just for him. She was stronger than this, and she wouldn't let the words of an insecure girlfriend break her.

Walking back into the house she was immediately flanked by Rosalie and Jasper, the former sending Bella a withering glare. Glancing at the couple Mia raised an eyebrow at Bella's new seat one Edward's lap. A seating arrangement clearly meant to stake a claim, but was undermined by the uncomfortable look on his face. How strange, it was never a problem when she… Mia shook the thought out of her head before it could fully form. It would do no good to dwell, he wasn't hers to think about anymore. Sitting down next to Emmett and picking up a controller she allowed the mind numbing fighting game to drive those thoughts out of her mind.

Unknowingly giving a certain copper-haired vampire to steal covert glances at her for the next hour without her notice.

Mia felt like it had only been minutes when the tantalising scent of bacon hit her nose. Standing quickly she tossed the controller to Jasper who began to play without missing a beat. "Emmett, kitchen please." Ignoring his grumbling as he paused the game she held out her arms and was swiftly scooped up and deposited on a stool in the kitchen by the large vampire. He was gone before she could blink and the sounds of the fighting game covered her shouted thanks.

"Here you are sweetie, 2 belgian waffles, with a side of bacon and eggs." Thanking Esme, Mia quickly dug into her food, moaning quietly in delight. Nobody made waffles as good as Esme Cullen, and she doubted anybody could come close.

"Esme you should have told me you were cooking, I would've helped." At the sound of Bella's voice Mia had to refrain from rolling her eyes. Instead she took another bite of her waffle moaning again at the fluffy syrup covered goodness. Mia watched as Esme fixed Bella a plate and sat it in front of her at the opposite end of the Island. Edward was there, of course, standing in the corner with his eyes flickering between her and Bella. What a weirdo, Mia thought to herself. She pondered opening her mind for just a moment, if only to insult him. Taking her last bite of bacon, Mia downed the rest of her milk and sat back to rub her full belly. That was a well needed meal.

"Do you need some help cleaning up Mom?" The question came from directly behind her and she jumped slightly at the proximity. She watched as his arm reached over shoulder to grab her empty plate and glass silently. She thought she heard a brief inhale, but quickly shooed the thought away. Licking away any leftover syrup from her lips Mia quickly stood, thanking Esme for the meal once again and practically ran back into the living room.

Author's Note: I was thinking maybe we see Edward's point of view next chapter. He's acting kind of strange don't you think? Leave a comment and let me know what you guys think of the chapter :)


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Edward's P.O.V. this chapter

She still looked just as beautiful as the last time I saw her, no that was a lie, she looked better. She wouldn't even look at him whenever he was in the room, not that he could blame her. He was selfish though, and he wanted her attention, and he was going to get it. Moving quickly he stood behind her silently for a moment before speaking.

"Do you need some help cleaning up Mom?" Although his question was directed at Esme he was watching Mia's reaction. He watched her form stiffen as she realized how close he was. He sighed silently as he remembered when his voice brought her nothing but comfort, now it was the exact opposite. He had nobody to blame for that but himself he supposed. Reaching over her shoulder for her plate he inhaled, he doubted she would allow him this close again. He could feel his whole body relax as her unique scent washed over him. She smelled like honey and sin, so soft and sweet, he missed her.

He could feel his body reacting to her scent as it traveled down to the tent that was forming in his pants, it had been almost a year... He was startled out of his thoughts as Mia quickly stood from the table and exited the kitchen without so much as a glance in his direction. Noticing Bella's eyes on him he quickly walked over to her and grabbed her empty plate as well. As he walked towards the sink he quickly adjusted himself before Bella or Esme could notice his dilemma.

"Edward I'm ready to go home." He could hear the underlying steel in her voice and knew that she was angry with him. He rolled his eyes at the thought, this day was already hard enough now he had to listen to Bella complain all the way back to her house. Putting a smile on his face he turned to face her.

"Of course love, let's go." Grabbing her hand he guided her through the living room where everyone was watching Jasper and Emmett play some fighting game. He noted that everyone was there except Carlisle-who was working overnight, and Alice, he couldn't hear her anywhere in the house so he figured she must be hunting. Shrugging the thought away he helped Bella into her jacket all the while delighted at the absence of the burn in his throat. Mia never ceased to amaze him, even when she...hated him. The thought froze him for a second as pain clenched his dead heart. He noticed Emmett taking the lead in the game, a result of Jasper's response to his emotions no doubt. His thought was confirmed as Jasper's eyes flickered to him for a second.

Dismissing his concerns with a small shake of his head he quickly led Bella outside to her truck. He grimaced, he hated driving the monster, but he was out hunting when she said that she wanted to come over. Thinking about the incidents of this morning led his thoughts back to Mia of course. He climbed gracefully into the driver's seat of the monstrosity after helping Bella in. His thoughts never strayed far from Mia whenever she was around, or not around. That's the way it had been since he met her. She captivated him wholeheartedly, she was his everything…

"Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend before?" Jerking him out of his thoughts he was brought back to the present. Bella was his girlfriend now, he saw their future together and he needed to remember that. It was the whole reason they had moved to Forks, so he could be happy with his...soulmate. Alice's voice in his head made him tighten his grip on the steering wheel, she was right, he saw the vision himself. He looked toward Bella for a moment.

"You never asked." He ignored her scoff. "I'm over 100 years old Bella, it would be ridiculous to think that I've spent all those years alone." He would leave out the fact that he had in fact spent most of that time alone before he met Mia.

"I don't like her. She's going to try to take you from me." He could hear the concern in her voice, turning toward her as he pulled into her driveway he took her hands in his.

"You have nothing to worry about Bella, I can guarantee that's not Mia's intention." Technically he wasn't lying, he was sure that Mia wanted nothing to do with him, he just couldn't say the same. Promising to be in her room later Edward gave Bella a chaste kiss on the forehead and ran home trying to shake away thoughts of Mia the entire time.

Author's Note: So this was a short one, but I wanted to give you guys a little peek into Edward's brain. What do you think? Let me know, see you on the next one :)


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Hey guys we back! Just a heads up, I've been reading the reviews(thanks for those by the way) and I have to tell you guys this is a vampy story, so the wolves(including Jacob) won't be in it all that much. I don't like Bella as a character so she will not be likeable in this story, but I'll try not to go overboard. I have another story planned for Jacob because he deserved much more than what he got in the books. Now that I've said all my things, enjoy the chapter!

After hearing the roar of that hideous truck pulling away from the house Mia could finally relax. Edward was acting weird, and not I broke your heart, I hate you stay away from me weird. She couldn't make sense of it, sos she would ignore it. Grabbing the controller from Emmett she played against Jasper for a couple hours. Passing the controller to an impatient Emmett she let out a yawn as she relaxed into the sofa.

"Sleepy?" She nodded at Jasper's question, although he couldn't see it, still engrossed in the game.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to call it a night guys." Standing up and stretching she noticed Edward sitting on his piano bench staring at her _again_. Staring wouldn't make her leave if that's what he's trying to do. He didn't exactly strike fear in her heart.

"Rose can you braid my hair for me?" Giving her puppy dog eyes Mia smiled as Rose agreed with a small sigh. It was all a facade, Rose loved playing in Mia's hair just as much as Mia loved not having to do it herself. "Emmett to my room." Holding out her arms she giggled as he grumbled before flitting over to her and throwing her on his back.

"I'm so glad this day is almost over." Emmett mumbled walking up the stairs with Rosalie at his side who giggled at his words. They are so in love, that must be nice Mia thought. Pushing memories of her failed love story away yet again she focused as she was sat down in front of her door. Looking away as Rose and Emmett kissed as if they wouldn't still be in the same house. Rolling her eyes at her own bitter thoughts she headed inside and gathered her supplies for Rose to do her hair. Heading into the bathroom she changed into her pajamas and let her hair down from the bun she had placed it in earlier. Rubbing her scalp she let out a sigh of relief at the sensation. Leaving the bathroom she saw Rose sitting on her bed waiting for her.

"Let's do this." Armed with a spray bottle, a wide tooth comb and curling cream Rose made quick work of Mia's hair. As she watched her tie it up in the mirror, she asked the question that had been on her mind all day. "How are you coping? Honestly, being around him now?" Mia turned to look at her and waved her hand over the crystals still in place by her door. Only after they gave off a soft glow to show that they were still active did she open her mouth.

"It's hard, I'm not going to lie about that. As much as I wished I didn't I still love him." She gave Rose a sad smile. "I'll be fine though, as long as him and his annoyingly jealous girlfriend stay away from me." Opening her arms she took comfort in Rose's hug before saying goodnight.

Turning out her light she got comfortable in her bed before closing her eyes. She hoped that her spell would hold and stop her thoughts from getting out as well. She couldn't keep her mind protected in her sleep, and the last thing she needed was Edward to know just how often he appeared in her dreams. Sighing quietly she realized that he would probably be the star of the show considering they actually interacted today. Saying a small prayer she allowed herself to succumb to dark embrace of sleep.

_Mia was laughing at Emmett as usual. He was losing to Jasper in some video game and was of course throwing a hissy fit about it._

"_You have to learn to not be such a sore loser babe." Rose was sitting on the couch also laughing at her husband who had now handed off the controller to Carlisle who Mia had convinced to at least try the violent game._

"_WOO! Let's go Papa C. Game over now Jasper." Shooting Carlisle a thumbs up that was returned with an amused smile she heard a chuckle behind her._

"_Carlisle appreciates your faith in him love." Feeling a cold kiss on the side of her neck Mia turned to Edward who's lap she was sitting in. Leaning in for a kiss he gave her what was supposed to be a small peck but quickly turned into a passionate kiss. Feeling Edward slip his tongue into her mouth Mia's hand latched onto his hair and pulled, drawing a small growl out of him._

"_Gross! Get a room you two." The annoying voice of Alice Cullen pulled Mia from her Edward flavored bliss. Pulling away slowly she turned towards the pixie who had a fake innocent look on her face. Mia rolled her eyes at Alice, she just rubbed her the wrong way._

"_Don't be Jealous Alice. Did you win Papa C?" Mia learned quickly that ignoring Alice was the best course of action, either that or she would kill her. She felt Edward tighten his grip on her as he heard her stray thought. It's only a thought, a nice one though she teased back in her mind. She felt and heard his chuckle as he kissed her cheek and intertwined their fingers._

"_This game is barbaric, and senselessly violent. I truly don't see the appeal." Handing the controller back to Emmett he got up and headed towards the kitchen where Esme was making dinner. Mia struggled to keep a straight face as Jasper mouthed to her that Carlisle got his ass whooped by Jasper. Watching Emmett and Jasper resume the game she could feel Edward's hand trying to creep under her shirt. She smacked it away with a playful smirk on her face. _

"_Let's go upstairs until dinner is ready, I have something I want to show you baby." She smiled as she stood up and grabbed his hand. I bet you do Mia thought knowing he would hear. He always called her baby to get his way, and she melted everytime, it disgusted her but God she loved him. "I love you more." Pulling her into another deep kiss he quickly led them to his room._

"Mia, I've made breakfast for you whenever you're ready." Mia woke to Esme's voice before hearing her retreat back downstairs. Lying there for a moment Mia thought about the dream/memory she just had. She hated them, they always reminded her of how good things were, if she could erase her own memory without the risk of brain damage she would. Still she couldn't ignore how her heart had yet to slow down or the slight wetness between her thighs. Getting up quickly she put all thoughts of the dream out of her head. Dwelling on the past can only bring heartache, so she wouldn't. Getting ready quickly she made sure the wall in her mind was still in place before heading downstairs.

Author's Note: So you get some insight on Mia and Edward's past relationship as well as more interactions with the family(Which I love writing btw) Leave a comment and let me know what you think. Until next time :)


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Hey guys we back with another one. I'm gonna be busy this upcoming week so I don't know how often I'll be uploading the next few days, but enjoy this chapter.

Reaching the main floor Mia tried to ignore the soft sounds of the piano coming from the corner, she couldn't deal with him so soon after her dream. Looking around she noticed that almost nobody was here aside from Esme, who she guessed was in the kitchen. Where was everybody? The question must have shown on her face, because Edward opened his mouth to speak.

"Rose and Emmett went to Seattle to have some alone time, and Alice and Jasper went hunting about an hour ago." Nodding without looking at him Mia headed towards the kitchen. Her eyes lighting up as she saw the head of the Cullen clan, and the only person she had yet to see since she arrived.

"Papa C! I missed you." Throwing herself into his arms she took in the comfort that he seemed to exude. He was the closest thing she had to a father, and she had missed him dearly.

"I missed you too sweetheart, things just weren't the same around here without you." Carlisle chuckled at her enthusiasm, even though he felt the same. He had missed his daughter who never failed to make him laugh.

"That's what everyone keeps telling me, your lives are just lacking without me in them." Fixing herself a plate she talked to Carlisle about the hospital and Esme about Forks as she ate. She'd be staying for a while so she might as well get familiar.

"Why don't you go to school with the others, we could get you enrolled this week?" Esme giggled as she saw Mia's face twist into a grimace at Carlisle's suggestion.

"No thanks Papa C, I've already done highschool once. I'd like to never do it again." Mia shot the idea down immediately as she picked up her plate and headed towards the sink. Waving Esme away she began to wash it as continued talking. "I think I'll just show myself around town. Who knows I might even get a part time job." Smiling at the two as they seemed to agree with her plan she headed back towards the living room.

"Mia?" She looked toward him warily as he said her name, groaning internally as she noticed him walking toward her. Luckily he stopped a few feet away from her, not far enough in her opinion but she'd take it."

"What?" Edward flinched slightly at her cold tone, but he wouldn't let that stop him. They were going to be living together, so they should at least be friends. That's all he wanted he swore to himself, just her friendship.

"Would you allow me to show you around Forks, so you can become familiar with it?" Mia just stared at him for a second before she started laughing. Was he serious? She wiped the tears from her eyes as her laughter dissolved into small giggles before looking up at his now smiling face.

"No, why would I ever do that?" The smile Edward was sporting at the sound of her laughter had now disappeared at her answer. He knew it was a long shot, but he had to try.

"We're going to be living together now, shouldn't we at least be civil?" Mia's eyes hardened at his question and her voice was like ice as she responded.

"This is me being civil, and considering how much I fucking hate you be grateful I even responded to your dumbass question." Watching her walk towards the couch Edward felt his heart break all over again. Thinking she hated him was one thing, but hearing it from her was devastating. He couldn't understand the throbbing pain in his chest as he brought his hand up to rub at it before speaking to her as she turned the t.v. on.

"Please Mia, I know I hurt you but I can explain. Just let me explain please, give me 5 minutes and I won't bother you again." Mia glared at him as he stood in front of her with a look of despair on his face. She tried to ignore the tugging at her heart as his sad eyes stared at her pleadingly. Why was he trying so hard anyway? It's not like it made a difference whether she liked him or not.

"Fine. Speak." Mia held her hand up as he looked like he was about to protest. "I'm not going anywhere with you, There's almost no one in the house right now, so this is as private as you're going to get. And I suggest you hurry, the clock is ticking." Edward nodded determinedly as he tried to organize his thoughts, he was so nervous. Why was he so nervous?  
"I need you to know that I never meant to hurt you. I said that I would do my best to make sure nothing ever hurt you again ba-Mia and I meant that." He stuttered slightly and hoped she didn't notice his almost slip. It was hard being around her and reminding himself that she wasn't _his _anymore. "What I mean is that Bella was a mistake-no not a mistake I mean-" He stopped again why was this so hard. All he wanted to do was apologize for their terrible breakup, but he had to fight to stop himself from getting down on his knees and begging her to take him back. What was wrong with him? It didn't help that her scent was swirling around him from their close proximity, he took a deep breath and felt his head swim as he breathed in more of her intoxicating scent.

"Bella? So she was the reason you left? Were you cheating on me?" Mia's mouth fell into a scowl as she watched him shake his head quickly and run his hand through his hair for the 15th time. She was sure if he could he would be sweating too.

"No! Never, I would never betray your trust like that. You have to believe me." He was actually on his knees in front of her now. When had that happened? Edward found that he didn't care if it meant that she would forgive him, it's all he wanted. He didn't understand why he was feeling this way.

"I don't have to do shit but stay black and die. Your time is up by the way." She stood up to leave the living room but was stopped by his hand on her arm. Turning toward him she looked down at his hand for a moment before allowing heat to spread through her arm, smirking when he pulled away quickly. "Don't touch me."

"Please listen to me baby, Alice saw Bella in my future, and I couldn't- she said that she was my soulmate, and she's my singer, so she's right. I'm sorry." The words were so hard to get out, so he spewed them out quickly. He was speaking so fast, he didn't even think she caught most of it as he realized he was speaking almost to fast for a human to understand.

"Soulmate?" Mia didn't catch most of his desperate speech, but she did hear the words Bella and soulmate feeling her heart clench as she realized what those words meant together. Swallowing around the dryness that felt like broken glass in her throat, she tried to think of something to say. Why would he tell her that? To twist the knife even deeper into her heart? "Well I'm glad you found your forever Edward." Looking up at him she felt her eyes glaze over with tears and quickly fled upstairs to take solace in her room.

Edward stood where she had left him as he wondered how that conversation could have gone so wrong. He didn't mean to make her cry, he was just trying to make it better, to make _them _better. He hung his head as he remembered there was no _them _anymore. He thought if he told her the truth they could work on it. He felt his own vision become cloudy as he remembered the heartbroken expression on her face. All he wanted to do was go after her, and he was going to do just that if the hand on his shoulder hadn't stopped him. Looking at Carlisle he allowed himself to be pulled away from the stairs he was walking towards.

"Son, I think It's time we had a talk." Following Carlisle into his office he wondered what he could want with him.

Author's Note: So...that happened. That's not at all how I planned this chapter to go, but this is what we got. Tell me what you think in the comments :) See ya next time.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: We back ya'll. This story will contain sexual content just so ya'll know. Nothing explicit in this chapter, but we will get there. You've been warned.

Carlisle's office was usually a place of comfort for Edward, but as he pointed to the chair in front of his desk it felt like an interrogation room.

"Edward what was that?" Carlisle stared him down as he sat across from him, his golden eyes abnormally stern.

"I-I don't know. I was just trying to apologize but I couldn't get the words out." As Edward explained the pain in his chest when Mia said she hated him and how he felt like he had to do anything, say anything to gain her forgiveness, he watched Carlisle get increasingly alarmed.

"Edward...if this is what I think it is, this is not good." Carlisle rose from his chair and began to pace the length of the room his thoughts moving to fast for Edward to pick up.

"What do you mean? It's normal isn't it, just a result of the way we ended things." Edward frowned at Carlisle, what was the big deal? This is the conclusion he had always come to when he thought about the aching pain in his chest. His frown deepened as he realised the ache had been absent while around Mia until their argument. So it was her friendship that he needed, with a determined nod to himself at his thoughts he looked at a still pacing Carlisle. "I realize the situation now Carlisle, I wasn't being honest with myself about my relationship with Mia." Carlisle's eyes snapped to him as he uttered the words.

"Well I'm glad that you realized it son, but Bella-" Edward cut him off before he could finish.

"Bella will understand, I need Mia's friendship in my life. It's not like she's very keen on me right now anyway, so Bella will have time to come to terms with it." Carlisle looked confused now.

"Friends?" His question an echo of his thoughts. Edward sent him a smile and nodded. Explaining that the throb in his chest was from the absence of Mia, and he realized that now. Carlisle opened his mouth again. "Yes, but she's-" Edward could no longer hear Carlisle as he was pulled into a memory that was not his own.

_Mia was laughing as she hid behind Edward, clutching his shirt as she peered over his shoulder at the angry vampire staring her down. _

"_This isn't funny you menace, you're lucky Edward's here to protect you." Jasper stood there with his arms crossed, eyes shooting lasers at her, and pink hair. If looks could kill she would've been dead the minute he came downstairs. Mia let out another giggle at his attempt to look stern while sporting his new look._

"_It's hilarious actually, Mr. big bad vampire didn't smell the dye in his shampoo." Mia's laugh was cut short as she was scooped up by Edward and standing in his room before she could blink. Confused she looked at him, her question loud in her mind._

"_Let's just let him cool off for now, he was going to try to make a run for you." Edward wrapped his cold arms around her waist as he brought her closer to his body with a smile on his face._

"_Right my man had to protect me." Hearing Edward agree she laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted herself onto her toes. Edward leaned down and gave her the soft kiss that she was silently requesting. As he pulled back Mia noticed how serious his eyes looked at her, flitting over every feature before meeting her brown eyes._

"_I love you." He said it as if it was a fact. Mia blinked, she was surprised, but she didn't hesitate as she said,_

"_I love you too." The words slipped off her tongue as if she had been saying them her whole life. Her world spun again as she found herself on her back in Edward's bed with him hovering over her._

"_Forever?" Edward's eyes were vulnerable as he asked the question, only making Mia's heart swell even more._

"_Forever." She confirmed with a wide smile. Edward kissed her deeply, his tongue snaking its way into her mouth as his hand crept under her dress and towards the source of warmth between her thighs…_

Edward was pulled out of Mia's thoughts by his phone ringing. Looking around he noticed Carlisle was no longer in the room, which was good given the situation that was now pressing against the front of his pants. He sighed as he pulled the phone out of his pocket, and answered.

"Aren't you supposed to be hunting Alice?" Edward was confused on why she was calling when she should be spending time with her mate.

"I got a vision Edward, why aren't you at Bella's?" Alice's voice sounded demanding. Edward furrowed his brow at the question, why was that her business?

"I had other things to do first, why did something happen to Bella?" Edward was alert now, he would never forgive himself if something happened to his...mate. Ignoring the ache in his chest at the thought he focused as Alice began speaking once more.

"No, but I was watching her future, and noticed you weren't with her when she woke up. I thought something happened." Edward was confused again.

"I thought you had a vision?" For some reason Edward felt wary of Alice right now, he wanted to reach out and listen to Mia's thoughts again, she was sleeping and this was the only time he could hear her.

"I did, of Bella alone. That's why I called, she looked heartbroken that you weren't there" Edward sighed as he assured Alice he would make his way to Bella soon. Hanging up the phone he ran his fingers through his hair. He resolved to speak to Mia again later on in the day, he had a lot of making up to do if he wanted her friendship. Ignoring the relentless erection as he thought about her memory again, _his own memory of the moment._ Her smell, her taste, she was so warm, so wet for him…

Shaking the thoughts away he made a note to feed after checking on Bella, he always became more primal when he hadn't hunted in a while. Ignoring the voice in the back of his that reminded him he had hunted the day before he shook his thoughts out of his mind, and headed towards Forks.

Author's Note: Our poor stupid Eddie, and Alice...Do you think her vision was of Bella or something else? I love hearing your theories, so leave a comment and let me know :) See you on the next one.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: My laptop broke so that's why this update took longer than usual. I got a new one, so they should be coming more regularly now :)

When Mia woke up for the second time it was with puffy eyes and a heavy heart. Heading into the bathroom she frowned at her reflection, her eyes were still slightly red from all the crying that had eventually put her to sleep.

"Pull yourself together. You got this." Talking to herself in the mirror always worked. Putting on a face mask to bring her skin back to life after all the tears, Mia began to take her hair out of the braids from the night before. Grabbing her phone she put on music, allowing Beyonce to remind her who she was.

Taking off her face mask she reveled in the rejuvenated glow her brown skin held. Fluffing her roots with her hair pick until it had her desired volume Mia decided that she was going out today. Throwing on a crop top hoodie, jeans and her converse she did one last pep talk in the mirror.

"You are strong, you've survived everything terrible that has happened to you, and you'll survive this. Smile, you're a prize." Smiling at her reflection she headed down the stairs to the empty living room. "Hello, is anybody home?" She turned around and was met with Carlisle's strained smile.

"Hello Mia, can I talk to you for a moment?" Mia narrowed her eyes as she observed Carlisle, he was staring at her with an obviously fake smile on his face, but his eyes were looking everywhere but at her.

"Why do you look so nervous?" She watched as he stiffened at her question.

"I don't. Come to my office with me, so we can talk." He tried to lead her toward his office before Mia pulled away. She already knew what this was about.

"Listen Papa C, I know you heard me and Edward earlier, but I promise I'm fine. We don't need to have a heart to heart." She saw him start to open his mouth as he began to shake his head, she put her hand up to stop his words. "I appreciate the concern really, but I just need to get out of the house. Speaking of, Can I borrow your car?" Mia looked up at him with a big smile and batted her eyelashes until Carlisle sighed and pulled the key to his black mercedes out of his pocket. "Thank you! I'll be safe, promise." Mia kissed him on the cheek quickly and ran out the door. As he heard the car pull out of the driveway Carlisle rubbed his hand over his face and sighed to himself.

"These kids are going to kill me." Shaking his head he headed to find his wife, he guessed he would try again when the kids returned.

Forks was...small. Depressingly small actually, Mia wondered how long she could stay here before she went stir-crazy. She had driven through the whole town in about 25 minutes, and was currently cruising back through looking for help wanted signs. She pulled over as she noticed a sign in the window of a small bookstore. Getting out quickly she headed inside, the small bell over the door alerting the middle aged black woman to her presence. Mia greeted the woman with a smile, wanting to work here even more now.

"Hi I'm Mia, I noticed the hiring sign in the window and would like to interview for the position." Holding her hand out the woman shook it with a curious look on her face as she opened her mouth.

"Hi Mia, I'm Mrs. Crowley, are you new here? I can't place your face." Nodding at her question Mia opened her mouth to explain when a voice cut her off.

"Who you talking to Ma? We're gonna have to put you in a home soon." Coming from the back door that Mia hadn't noticed was a brown skinned boy who smiled when her brown eyes met his. He was taller than her, maybe around 5 '11, cute too. She smiled and held her hand out for him to shake.

"Hi, I'm Mia. I was just talking to your mom about working here." Tyler grabbed her hand and kissed it. She chuckled he was corny, but in a cute way. He let her go flinching as his mom hit him upside his head.

"She don't want you boy. Leave us alone, we're having an interview." Shooing Tyler back towards the door he came from she turned back toward Mia. "Now Mia, why do you want to work in a bookstore?"

"Oh, I just love books, English was favorite subject in high school. I also have experience in sales, I worked in a store before I moved here." Mia continued to talk about her previous experience, and how much she loved books until she stopped herself. "Sorry, I talk a lot." Smiling sheepishly she hoped her motormouth wouldn't stop her from getting the job.

"When can you start?" Mia had to refrain from jumping across the counter to hug the woman, she settled for shaking her hand enthusiastically, her curls bouncing as she practically vibrated with excitement.

"Really? Thank you so much Mrs. Crowley. Today! Right now if you wanted, but if not then tomorrow?" Noticing she was still shaking her hand Mia let go quickly.

"Tomorrow, 10 to 6. Does that work for you?" Mia was nodding before she even finished. Saying a quick goodbye to her and yelling one for Tyler, she headed out toward the car. She stopped when she noticed the shiny volvo parked behind her. She rolled her eyes when Edward exited the car.

"What are you doing here?" She folded her arms as she looked at him and then looked around her at the empty sidewalk.

"Who are you talking to? Last time I checked I was grown, and no longer your responsibility. Bye Edward." Moving around him she headed toward Carlisle's car when she found him in her way again. "I really hate it when you do that." She muttered as they both looked toward his car when the passenger's door opened. Mia sighed heavily as Bella got out of the car quickly, almost falling in the process. She couldn't have one good moment without it being ruined, she was already ready to leave.

"Why are you in Carlisle's car?" Raising an eyebrow at the question Mia almost cursed her out, who did she think she was to question her? Instead of slapping the taste out of her mouth Mia simply moved around dumb and dumber and quickly got in the car.

"Mia, why were you talking to Tyler?" Edward frowned at her through the window. Still ignoring him Mia quickly pulled off heading back toward the house, she was not going to let him ruin the rest of her day, so ignoring him would have to do for now.

Not even 2 minutes later Mia noticed the silver car trailing her in her rear view mirror. "Of course we're going to the same place." Mia muttered to herself barely holding in her scream of frustration. She couldn't get away from them, just dangling their love in her face. Mia's hands gripped the steering wheel tight as she fought off the heat wanting to overtake her body.

Arriving home, she pulled into the garage and practically flew into the house as she tried to escape the duo following her.  
"Mia, how was your outing?" Esme was sitting in the living room along with Carlisle who was having a quiet discussion with Jasper and Alice.

"Great! I got a job." She sat on the arm of the sofa closest to Esme as she accepted everyone's congratulations.

"Where are you going to be working dear?" Esme asked and everyone looked at her for an answer, including the two annoying people that had quietly stepped into the room.

"At a bookstore not to far from here, it's run by some lady and her son. They seem nice." She shrugged, ignoring the scoff that left Edwards mouth after she finished her sentence. Determined to ignore him she listened as Esme talked about the progress her rose bushes were making, not much considering it was March.

Edward was annoyed, Mia was just sitting there acting like she wasn't flirting with that imbecile Tyler. "Nice, I bet he's real nice." Edward mumbled quietly to himself even though all the vampires in the room heard his bitter whisper. He grabbed Bella's hand as Alice shot him a sharp glare.

"Are you going to be going to school with us Mia?" He tried not to look uncomfortable as Bella forced her way onto his lap as she asked Mia a question. He saw Mia's eyes flash with hurt briefly before she looked away from him. He tried to ignore the urge to rub his chest as it throbbed.

"No. I have no interest in going back to highschool." Mia's answer was curt and she turned back toward Esme as she finished speaking, a clear dismissal that Bella ignored.

"So how old are you exactly?" Bella's tone was condescending, but Mia refused to rise to the bait.

"I'll be 19 in May." As Bella opened her mouth to make another uncalled for comment Edward quickly distracted her as he began to lead her toward his room. Watching Bella walk up the stairs, he made his way over to Mia quickly, ignoring the glares from Alice and Jasper both given for different reasons.

"Could we talk later? Please" Staring in her eyes he hopes she can see the desperation in his. He always loved her eyes, so dark and beautiful, he always joked that he could get lost in the abyss of her eyes and just stay there forever. Forever...why weren't they forever? She was…

"Edward! Isn't Bella waiting for you?" Alice interrupted his thoughts as he broke eye contact with Mia. Nodding absentmindedly he looked back at Mia who was now avoiding all eye contact. What was that? Everything felt so normal for a second, like it was before. Mia cut off his pondering as she shook her head without even glancing at him again.

"Mia please, I just need to explain a few things." Looking to Carlisle for help he watched as Carlisle shook his head with his lips in a firm line. He was clearly going to make Edward do this on his own.

"You've explained enough. Go, I'm sure Bella's getting impatient." Edward could hear the jealousy in her voice even as she tried to hide it. Watching her eyes flash with the bitter emotion made him take a step closer to her. Her jealousy always led to him reminding her that he was hers, he felt his dick twitch slightly as he eyed the sliver of flesh showing between her crop top and jeans. Her skin always tasted so good, he took another step.

"Edward! Bella is waiting." Alice flashed in front of him and he had to fight to hold back a growl. Why would she get in the way of his...Mia. But she wasn't his anymore. He blinked down at Alice as he tried to figure out how he had forgotten about Bella that quickly, clearly Mia and him had to resolve this friendship issue sooner rather than later. He wouldn't last long like this. This time nodding at Alice determindley he headed up the stairs, ignoring the urge to look back at Mia.

Mia ignored the ache in her chest as she watched him walk away from her. Turning toward Jasper she asked about Peter and Charlotte, surely they already knew she was here.

"Well I haven't spoken to them in a few months." Jasper rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly his blonde curls falling into his face as he looked at the ground prepared for the scolding that was sure to come.

"Why not? I leave and everything falls apart." Mia felt like throwing her hands up in exasperation, what was wrong with this family without her?

"We've been dealing with a lot. Edward and the move. I just thought it was best that Jasper focused on his family right now." Alice answered her question. Of course it was her, Mia rolled her eyes before turning to Jasper.

"Peter and Charlotte are your family. They were your family long before you became Jasper Hale. Call them, because the Jasper _Whitlock_ that I know wouldn't ignore 2 of the most important people in his life because he moved." Mia got up and quickly retreated to her room. This whole day was pissing her off, and she just needed to be alone. Feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket her eyes lit up as she read the name on her screen. Answering quickly she walked toward her room as she made it upstairs.

"Hey babe. I miss you." Closing the door quickly Mia was unaware of the now frowning vampire that was desperately trying to listen through her magic as she shut her door. Who was she talking to?

Author's Note: Who is Mia talking to guys? Idk because I haven't written it yet, but I bet it's good. Anyway I've got my life together now, so you should see me again sometime this weekend. See you then :)


	9. Chapter 9

Mia sighed as she got off the phone, the conversation had made her feel better, but only temporarily. Her stomach grumbled reminding her that she hadn't eaten in hours, closing her eyes briefly she prayed that she could get her food and make it back to her room without an incident.

Walking toward her door she opened it, and slammed it closed immediately.

"Mia, please. We really need to talk." Edward pleaded although his voice seemed strained. He almost sounded angry. Mia's brows furrowed in confusion she had done nothing to invoke his anger. Sighing quietly she opened the door and ushered him in.

"1 minute. I really am not in the mood." Rubbing her temples Mia tried to stop the headache she knew was bound to come.

"Who were you on the phone with?" Mia's eyes snapped to his as she waved her hand over the crystals by her door. The reassuring heat only confuses her more, how did he?

"I heard you say hello before you went into your room. Who was it?" Edward's face was hard, and that just made her want to punch him. Who did he think he was?

"Oh the person that called the phone that I pay for? None of your business. You can leave now." Standing by the still open door Mia gestured toward it with a smile.

"Just answer the question and I'll leave Mia." Edward was pacing the length of the room as he said the words.

"Oh no, you're going to leave regardless. Bye now." Mia held her hand out toward him as heat flowed through her palm. Edward couldn't move as he was moved out of the room until he stood just on the other side of the door.

"Mi-" Whatever he was going to say was promptly cut off as Mia slammed the door in his face.

Letting out a deep sigh Mia leaned against the door and closed her eyes. She needed to get the fuck out of Forks. Looking around her room she felt like something was missing now, but couldn't place her finger on it. Walking deeper into the room she couldn't help but inhale more frequently as the scent Edward's cologne lingered in the room. How much more pathetic could she get? Mia wondered to herself, still inhaling deeply.

"Focus dummy, what's missing?" She couldn't shake the feeling that something was missing, but nothing was coming to her. Everything looked the same, so she would leave it alone for now. Shrugging her shoulders Mia contemplated spraying some perfume in the air just to get rid of the lingering scent. Thinking about it for a moment, she decided against it. "This is the closest I'm going to get, I might as well enjoy it. Stupid bastard, smelling delicious." Deciding to enjoy the scent in secret for just a little bit Mia laid down on her bed and closed her eyes as Edward's scent swarmed around her.

Edward smirked on the other side of the door as he listened intently tucking a small crystal into his pocket. Heading back upstairs he felt like singing, she wasn't as unaffected by him as she claimed. Now if only he could find a way into her mind, that would be no easy feat as she only allowed her mental block to drop when she was distracted enough. Or comfortable, she used to always be comfortable around him...Maybe he could-

"Hey, where'd you go?" Bella was sitting on the couch peering up at him curiously.

"Carlisle needed my opinion on something in one of his medical journals." The lie rolled off his tongue effortlessly, he couldn't pinpoint it but his feelings for Bella were becoming more and more… subdued. Without the pull of her blood calling him to her he couldn't bring himself to care deeply for her. That was wrong though right? How could he be doing mating wrong? His ringing phone only brought a sigh out of him. Without even looking at the caller ID he answered.

"Yes Alice?"

Author's Note: Short one this time cuz I'm writing this at work, but enjoy :) Tell me what you think is gonna happen now that Edward can hear Mia in her room.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: I do commissions guys!(Cuz I'm in college and broke) So if you want me to write something Twilight related for you, I can do that. Message me if you're interested. Enjoy the chapter :)

Mia woke up the next day with a new sense of determination. It was her first day of work and she would make the most of it, maybe also make some friends that weren't supernatural. Heading toward her bathroom she couldn't help but smile, she knew today would be a good day, she could feel it.

Standing in front of her closet Mia tried to pick an outfit that was work appropriate and comfortable. Grabbing a pair of grey leggings and a black polo she threw it on quickly before starting on her hair.

"Please. Work with me here! Just stay still. No! I'll cut all this shit off." Mia was close to tears as she tried to get her curls to stay in place as she smoothed them into a puff on top of her head, or tried at least. Her groans of frustration were interrupted by a knock on her door. Huffing angrily Mia removed her hands from her hair as she stomped toward her door. Opening her door she almost screamed, this was the last thing she needed.

"It's monday, aren't you supposed to be in school or something?" Mia walked back over to the mirror as she asked the question. She had to be at work in an hour, and her hair was no closer to being a puff than it was 30 minutes ago.

"They're doing blood-typing in Biology today. I decided to just stay home. Do you need some help?" Edward was behind her reaching for her spray bottle before she could even respond.

"No, I don't need your help. Leave." Mia snatched the spray bottle from him before turning back toward the mirror. She sprayed her hair before trying to brush it up unsuccessfully once again. She scowled at Edward as she saw his smirking reflection in the mirror. "Why are you still here?"

"Just let me help. You'll be late for work otherwise." Mia frowned because she knew he was right. Handing him the brush and spray bottle she folded her arms and turned back toward the mirror.

"This changes nothing, hurry up before I'm late." Ignoring his smirk she watched as he started to brush through the tangles she would've ripped through in her frustration. Feeling his hands gliding through her curls brought back memories she was desperately trying to forget. She could feel her whole body relaxing as he worked on her hair.

"I was always better with your hair than you were." Edward was in heaven, Mia's scent was swirling around him and his hands were buried in her soft curls. It took all of his self restraint to keep his hands from sliding down the rest of her body.

"Yeah whatever, less talking more brushing." Mia's eyes fluttered closed against her will as he ran his fingers through her hair to get out any knots he missed. She let out a sigh of pleasure as he massaged her scalp, feeling all of her stress melt away. She hoped he was too focused on her hair to see how much she was enjoying this. God it felt so good, she missed this.

Edward smirked as he put her hair up as he had done so many times in the past. Brushing the last flyaway up into her puff he watched as her eyes opened to meet his in the mirror. He didn't know what she saw in his eyes but he could hear her heartbeat speed up as her lips parted slightly. He allowed his fingertips to run down the smooth skin of her neck as he kept his eyes locked on hers. He was rewarded with a sharp gasp as her pupils dilated. He could feel his own eyes darken as the intoxicating smell of her arousal began to permeate the air around them.

"I- Thank you. I have to go to work now." Mia grabbed her purse and quickly made a beeline for the door only for Edward to be standing right in front of it with the same predatory look on his face.

"Do you need a ride?" Mia's thighs clenched involuntarily at the husky tone of his voice. She could feel her heart beating rapidly and she knew that he could hear it. She quickly shook her head as she tried to get around him.

"No, I'll just use Carlisle's car again." Mia mumbled as Edward moved aside to let her pass. She let out a sigh of relief as she quickly moved down the stairs. She just needed to put a little distance between them to get herself under control. Heading toward the garage she noticed Carlisle's car was gone, as was Emmett's Jeep. That left Jasper's bike, which he'd never let her touch, Rose's porsche that she couldn't even begin to figure out, and…

"Did I forget to mention Carlisle had to leave early this morning? A doctor's work is never done." Edward smirked as he leaned against the entrance to the garage. What he wouldn't give to hear what she was thinking right now. Pulling out the keys to his Volvo he unlocked it and held the door open for Mia. He watched her pout for a moment before getting in. He couldn't hide his smile as he got in the car and pulled out of the garage.

"This is nothing more than a ride to work. We still aren't friends or whatever you think this is." Mia grumbled as she looked out of the window. Not that she could ever be friends with him anyway, she could still feel the dampness in her panties after one look from him. That didn't exactly scream friendship.

"I would never dream of forcing you to do something you didn't want to do Mia." Edward knew his eyes were still dark as he allowed them to roam over her as she stared out of the window. He watched as she crossed and uncrossed her legs with a hungry gaze. He knew what that meant, and the smell of her arousal was still testing his control. All he wanted to do was pull over the car and remind her exactly how much she would want everything he could do to her.

"Just stop talking to me Edward. Make sure I get to work on time." Mia did her best to make her voice emotionless as she stared out of the window. How the hell did she even end up in this situation?

"Ok, no more talking." Deciding not to press his luck Edward drove the rest of the way in silence, basking in Mia's presence as long as she would let him. They arrived in front of the bookstore with ten minutes to spare. Before Mia could get out of the car Edward grabbed her hand. "What time do you get off? I'll pick you up." He rubbed his thumb over the smooth skin of her hand as he waited for her answer. He could only hear one person inside the shop and he could feel his body relax after confirming it wasn't Tyler.

Mia debated with herself for a moment as he held her hand. What was he doing? What were _they _doing? He has a whole girlfriend, but here he was dropping her off at work like they were still together. Maybe it was time that they had their talk, it was long overdue. "I get off at 6." Mia quickly exited the car and entered the bookstore without looking back at Edward.

Author's Note: So some stuff happened. Edward's getting a little touchy feely for someone with a girlfriend isn't he? Tell me what you guys thought of the chapter :) See you on the next one.


	11. Chapter 11

Alice had been texting Edward all morning to no avail. She knew her emotions were getting out of control by the way Jasper had been sending her curious glances throughout the entire class period. Trying desperately to remain calm Alice sent him a reassuring smile, fake of course, not that he knew that. Rolling her eyes when he turned away she sent Edward another text. She'd be glad when she could be done with this foolishness, it was starting to annoy her.

Walking down the hall Alice gasped as she was pulled into a vision. Jasper quickly pulled her to the side before anyone could notice as he waited for her to come back to the present. He was confused as he felt more and more anger swell within her as the vision continued. Rubbing his hands soothingly down her arms Jasper tried to soothe his mate, and hoped that the vision would be over soon.

Alice already had her phone out before the vision was even over. She allowed Jasper to hold her as she sent Bella a text. As soon as she sent the text she was pulled into a small vision, it only lasted for about 10 seconds, but what Alice saw made a grin appear on her face.

"What's going on Alice? What did you see? Do we need to be worried?" Jasper could feel the Major rattling in his cage as he looked at the smirk on his wife's face.

"Nothing, I thought it was going to be something bad, but it's fine honey. Guess what?" Alice was practically dancing as Jasper waited for her to tell him with an amused smile now that he didn't feel like they were in danger, although the Major was still itching to get out. He pushed to feeling back as he had been doing for years.

"What is it Alice?" Jasper wrapped his arm around her as he guided them to their next class.

"We're going to be playing baseball Wednesday." Alice's face held a grin full of promise as she thought of what the week had in store for her family and their 'guest'. She allowed Jasper to pull her down the hall as she relaxed, knowing that things were still going according to plan.

Mia's first shift flew by, probably because she was dreading the end of it. She waved goodbye to Mrs. Crowley as she left and turned toward the waiting silver volvo. Taking a deep breath she walked over to it as Edward got out.

"How was work?" He held the passenger door open for her before closing it once she was safely inside.

"It was fine. I like it." Mia noticed that he was noticeably less outwardly affectionate than this morning and she was grateful. It would a lot easier to nip this in the bud if he wasn't actively pursuing her.

"That's good, so what did you want to talk about?" Edward was playing dumb and he knew it. Of course he knew what this conversation would be about, it was the reason he was actively keeping his eyes averted from her, and had promised himself that he wouldn't touch her. He couldn't, he had Bella, he needed to remember that.

"Can we go somewhere private? I don't really want the family eavesdropping." Edward Nodded and the car lapsed into a tense silence until he pulled onto a dirt road surrounded by trees. Mia turned in her seat to face him as the car stopped. "Edward you need to leave me alone."

She watched as he clenched his jaw for a moment before speaking. "I wasn't aware that I was bothering you." Mia scoffed

"That's bullshit and you know it." Lowering her voice to a whisper she said "I'm really trying to get over you, but you're making it really hard for me." Saying the words out loud brought tears to her eyes as she looked away from him.

"I'm sorry Mia, you know I never meant to hurt you." Edward grabbed her hand and began to rub soothing circles over it with his thumb.

"Then why did you leave? For her? I wasn't good enough." Mia's last words were a whispered statement as she desperately tried to hold back her tears.

"Of course you were good enough, you are good enough." Edward didn't know how to fix this, he couldn't hold her like he wanted to. He couldn't comfort her like he wanted to, he couldn't do anything. He gritted his teeth in frustration as Mia laughed bitterly at his words.

"Just not for you? You spew all that bullshit about soulmates and forever, only to break up with me the night before my birthday." Mia could feel herself getting angrier as she thought about all the pain he put her through. "Do you know how I felt after you left? You crushed my heart as if I meant nothing to you. You never responded to any of my texts or calls, and then everyone moved. I was alone and you didn't even care." Mia needed to get away from him, the memories of her pain was starting to overwhelm her. She quickly opened the door and got out.

"I did care Mia, I still care. I'm sorry I broke your heart, but I broke mine too. Please just listen to me." Edward appeared in front of Mia as she tried to walk away. Edward could feel his heart ache as he saw the trails of tears on her cheeks. He cupped her face as he used his thumbs to wipe them away.

"Nothing you can say can make it better. I just need you to stay away from me. You're happy now, I just want to be happy too. Please." Mia pleaded with him as more tears escaped her eyes.

Edward wanted to tell her that he wasn't happy. That _she _made him happy, and they could start over and be happy again. He wanted to lean down and kiss her lips, he wanted to show her that he was still _hers._ But he wasn't, and they weren't together anymore. Bella was his future now, and that was the only reason he said "Okay, if it's what you really want. I'll leave you alone." Swallowing his own tears, Edward headed back toward the car.

The ride back home was painfully silent as they both tried to come to terms with the conversation that they had just had. When Edward pulled into the garage Mia fled into the house without a glance back at him. Sighing heavily Edward rubbed his chest and wished, for just a moment, that he could cry.

Author's Note: Hey ya'll I'm back. Mia and Edward going through it ain't they? What is Alice up to? Idk yet, but I'll figure it out Let me know what you thought of the chapter :) See you on the next one.


	12. Chapter 12

Walking into the house Edward was stopped from entering the living room by his siblings, all of whom were glaring at him. Sighing, he crossed his arms as he waited for the lecture they were going to give him.

"Stay away from her Edward." The coldness of Emmett's glare as he said the words surprised his brother, but he meant them. Edward had hurt his sister enough, and he wouldn't let it keep happening.

"I didn't mean to hurt her." Reading Jasper and Rose's minds he could tell they were all on the same page, keeping him away from Mia at all costs.

"Your intentions don't matter, you did. Own up to it." Edward hung his head as he allowed Rose's words to wash over him. He knew he hurt her, but he just couldn't stay away from her. Why couldn't they understand that?

Jasper straightened his back as he felt Edward's determination wash over him. "You will stay away from her or we'll make you. This is your only warning." Sending his pitiful brother one last glare he left the room, his siblings following him.

Edward tried to shake off the encounter as he headed toward his piano. He had promised Mia that he would stay away from her, so why was it such a problem when his siblings said it? He began to play Mia's song absentmindedly as his mind turned to her pained expression during their talk. Maybe staying away from her would be for the best, but he could feel his dead heart clench at the thought. The upbeat tone of Mia's song morphed into a more somber one as he transitioned into Bella's lullaby. The music stopped as Edward heard his sister enter the room.

"Edward, Bella called. She said you weren't responding to her texts." Alice came up behind him as she said the words.

"I was busy. I'll text her later." Edward really couldn't be bothered with Bella at the moment, and he knew he should feel bad about it, but he didn't.

"You can't just ignore your girlfriend Edward." Alice said through clenched teeth. She was singing the alphabet in spanish in her head and that made Edward narrowed his eyes as he stared her down.

"What are you hiding Alice?" She smiled at him innocently as she shook her head. She opened her mouth to answer when it was cut off by a scream from upstairs. "Mia!" Edward was in her room in seconds, his siblings appearing seconds after him.

Mia was sitting straight up in her bed as everyone gathered around her. She tried to control her breathing as she looked around her room carefully. She could see the worried faces of her family as she surveyed her room carefully. She noticed Alice standing by the doorway, but she made no move to enter. Her attention was drawn toward Edward as he kneeled in front of her.

"What happened baby? Are you hurt?" He grabbed her face gently as he stared into her eyes wishing that she would allow him access into her mind, if only for a moment.

Mia pulled away from him as she stood up and faced the rest of the family. "Someone tried to get in my room. I don't know who, but they activated the shield I put around my room that stops people with ill intent from entering. Whoever they were, they tried to come through the window." The words barely passed her lips before Jasper was out of the window searching for the scent of the intruder. Edward watched as Rose hugged Mia to her enviously, he scanned her body as he observed the scene. He knew she was safe but he had to make sure, he stepped closer to her as his eyes constantly surveyed the room for potential threats. He bit back the growl building in his throat as he watched Emmett pull her into a small hug and continued to survey the room. He didn't even notice that Alice had left as he focused on Mia who gestured for him to come to her. He was in front of her in an instant.

Blinking quickly Mia peered up at him and gave him a small smile. "I really hate it when you do that. I just wanted to say thank you for getting up here so quickly." Edward couldn't stop the goofy grin spreading across his face as he got lost in her brown eyes.

"You don't need to thank me, I'll always protect you." He hoped that she could see the truth in his eyes. He would die for her without question if it meant she would be happy. He positioned her behind him quickly as he heard fast steps approaching the room. He relaxed as Jasper came into view, but kept Mia pressed against his back as she peered over his shoulder at his brother.

"There was no scent to follow, but whoever it was left footprints heading north." Jasper's mind was racing as he fell back into his role as a soldier. If they came once and were unsuccessful they would come back with reinforcements. Regardless, they'd be ready and nobody would get to Mia, they would have to kill him first. He felt Edward's gratitude and determination as his brother met his eyes and nodded, clearly they were both on the same page.

"They'll be back." Mia's words were met with silence as everyone turned toward her. "What are we going to do Major?" Turning her eyes toward Jasper she watched as his posture stiffened and his eyes darkened.

"We're gonna protect you darling, and kill whoever tried to hurt you." Flashing Mia a dark smile the Major gestured for Rose and Emmett to follow him as he left the room, a plan already forming in his mind.

As they left Edward turned back toward Mia who was already looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"Edward I have a question, and I want you to answer honestly." Edward nodded immediately.

"Of course love, I'd never lie to you." He stepped closer until there was just an inch of space left between them. Mia cleared her throat and took a step back before opening her mouth.

"How did you hear me scream?" Edward stiffened as he looked everywhere but at her. "Look at me Edward. You promised to be honest." As she looked up at him through her lashes he couldn't stop the truth from spilling from his lips.

"I may have...borrowed one of your crystals." He winced as he waited for her response.

"I know. I just wanted you to say it." Mia sighed as she sat back on her bed and looked up at him. "I was pissed about it until I realized it could have saved my life considering the circumstances. So you get a pass, just for today." She held her hand out and the missing crystal was placed there before she could blink.

"You're not gonna still use it right? Somebody tried to kill you." Mia's eyebrows furrowed as she took in his words. She hated to admit it, but he was right.

"Fine, but no more eavesdropping." Edward nodded just as Mia's phone began to ring. Mia gestured toward the door as she answered it.

As the door closed behind him, Edward heard a distinctly male voice ask if she was alright.

Author's Note: Hey ya'll I know I've been MIA, but school and depression have been kicking my ass, so bare with me please. I hope you guys enjoyed, see you on the next one :)


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: I'm back! Life got really crazy for a while, but I'm going to try to get back into updating regularly again. Enjoy :)

Walking down the stairs Edward tried to ignore his intrusive thoughts. Who was that? How did they know Mia? Was this the _babe_ she had been talking to? He could feel his lips curl up into a sneer at the last thought.

Reaching the living room he tuned into the conversation around him. Jasper was laying out a plan of action for Rosalie and Emmett. Walking toward the group he read Jasper's mind and quickly caught up to the present plan. Jasper sent Emmett and Rosalie upstairs to guard Mia before turning to his brother.

"I've already called Esme, but she and Carlisle were on their way to Seattle, so they won't be back for at least an hour. Edward, I need to talk to you for a minute." Gesturing toward the back door, Jasper ran out with Edward following closely behind.

They ran in silence until they were out of hearing range of everyone in the house. Edward turned toward Jasper who was blocking his thoughts from him.

"What is it Jas?" Edward waited impatiently, wanting to get back to Mia as soon as possible.

Jasper took an unnecessary deep breath as he prepared for the potential blowback from what he had to say. But he had to say it. He straightened his back and looked his brother in the eye.

"Edward, Bella isn't your mate and Alice isn't mine." Edward just stared blankly at his brother after the words left his mouth.

The silence was becoming uncomfortable as Jasper waited for Edward to react to what he had just been told.

"How do you know?" The question was whispered but Jasper still heard it.

"Alice...She's been planning this scenario for quite some time now." Edward was overcome with Jasper's memory of discovering Alice's treachery.

_Jasper had been looking for his wife for about 10 minutes before he caught her scent miles away from the house. He was curious about what she could be doing as she hadn't told anyone she was leaving, not even him. _

_He was about a mile away from her when her emotions slammed into him. Anger, exasperation and...lust? _

_Jasper stopped running abruptly as the emotions registered to him. He could now hear her on the phone. _

"_No, I've been doing everything you asked, but I can't keep doing this. I have to have sex with that thing! Pretend that I love him, I feel like I'm betraying you." Jasper could feel the Major pushing toward the forefront of his mind, but he couldn't release him until he had more information._

"_I know we have a plan baby, but it's been decades. I'm just tired of pretending, that's all." Jasper could hear whispering from the phone but whoever it was made sure to talk very quietly. It was only moments later that Alice responded.  
_

"_Yes, I took care of Mia like you said." Jasper held in his rage as it began to brew inside him. He listened for more. "He's going to meet Bella tomorrow and everything should fall into place from there." Alice let out a sigh. "I know, I love you too." _

_Jasper turned and headed toward the house before Alice could realize she had been caught, his mind racing the whole time. _

"THAT BITCH!" Jasper was silent as he watched Edward take his anger out on the nearby trees. Once he was done he turned toward Jasper while he straightened out his clothes.

"You done?" Jasper was smirking, but they both realized the seriousness of the situation as Edward nodded and began to question his brother.

"How have you been hiding this from all of us? From me?" Jasper could feel the hurt and anger coming from his brother and his heart twisted with guilt at the betrayal he felt coming from him.

"I couldn't tell you right away Edward. Alice had the upper-hand and you would've confronted her and put us in danger." Edward hated to admit it, but he was right. He wanted to confront her now, but he didn't even know where she was.

"So what do you have planned?" Edward watched Jasper's eyes darken and knew he was now in the presence of the Major.

"A lot, but this attempt on Mia's life has sped things up. For now, I need you to continue acting the way you have been. As far as Alice knows, you think Bella is your mate and you love her." Edward was nodding but he wasn't really listening.

If Bella wasn't really his mate that meant Mia...his beautiful Mia. She was his after all! He turned toward the house without thinking, ready to claim her as his once and for all. He was stopped by Jasper's hand on his shoulder.

"Did you forget I can feel your emotions?" Edward became sheepish as he realized just what he was about to do. "I know it will be difficult, but you have to continue to act like Mia is _just_ your ex. We can't let Alice know we're onto her, got it?" Edward nodded at his brother and they both began the run back to the house in silence, but Edward's heart felt a lot lighter.

Getting off the phone, Mia sighed heavily. Sometimes she wished for a less complicated life, but that would just be a fantasy. Too nervous to sleep, she slipped on her house shoes and headed for her door. Opening it, she met the backs of Rose and Emmett. She sighed again.

"I don't need bodyguards, I can protect myself." Rolling her eyes, Mia made her way downstairs toward the kitchen with her new shadows following behind her.

"We know that short stuff, but it's Major's orders." Emmett laughed and shrugged before turning serious. "But whoever wanted to harm you will have to go through me first." Rose nodded alongside her husband as Mia searched through the cabinets for a snack. Finding a pack of cookies she pulled them out and bit one before turning to her companions.

"I really appreciate it, but you know I will never let you get hurt because of me." Mia watched as Emmett threw his head back in laughter before pulling her into a hug.

"Little sis, I've really missed you and your jokes. You should be worried about who I'm going to hurt. I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm pretty muscular." He gave her a wink as he let her go. "Isn't that right babe?" Emmett wrapped his arm around Rosalie as she rolled her eyes and looked at Mia.

"What this doofus is trying to say is that we're going to protect you, Mia. You're not alone." Mia could feel her eyes begin to water as she took in Rose's words. She tried to push them back, but the tears fell and Rose and Emmett had their arms around her immediately.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to get emotional it's just- I missed you guys. You don't even know how much." Mia pushed thoughts about her life without the Cullens away as she wiped her tears.

"We missed you too, we won't leave again. Edward can go suck it." Rose was dead serious and Emmett nodded along causing Mia to giggle.

"I can suck what Rosalie?" All three of them turned toward the newest occupant in the kitchen as he leaned on the doorframe. Mia looked up and he was already looking at her. She didn't know why, but the look in his eyes made her stomach clench.

"A dick, if you think we're leaving Mia again." Rose crossed her arms as Emmett wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"I would never do that again. It was a mistake the first time, there won't be a second." Edward responded to Rosalie but he kept eye contact with Mia as he spoke. He wanted her, and it was killing him that he couldn't have her right now.

"Damn right there won't be." Rose glared at him briefly before the vampires in the room turned their attention to the ceiling. Letting out a sigh Rose turned toward Mia.

"Jasper needs me and Emmett, are you going to be okay with him?" Ignoring Edward's presence completely, Rose watched Mia for any signs of distress, she was pleasantly surprised when she nodded and assured the blonde that she'd be fine. Sending one last glare toward her brother, she left the kitchen, Emmett following closely behind.

Mia did her best to ignore his presence as she turned toward the fridge for milk to accompany her cookies. She rolled her eyes when she found Edward leaning against the counter with a glass held out for her.

"Thank you." She said curtly as she grabbed the glass and poured the drink into it.

"You're welcome. I can do that for you." Grabbing the gallon of milk from her, Edward made sure to press his body to hers briefly as he passed her.

Mia let out a small gasp at the contact before steeling her nerves and leaning against the counter with her back turned to him. She had cookies to eat after all.

Edward smiled as he heard the gasp before continuing his task. After replacing the milk, he turned toward Mia who was now facing away from him. He let out a low groan as he took her in. She had changed from her work clothes earlier, but he hadn't noticed at first because of the threat, but now he noticed it all. Standing there in yellow shorts and a tank top, she looked like sin.

She wasn't even trying and she was everything he desired, and desire her he did. His eyes wandered over the figure he knew so well until it settled on the plump backside his hands ached to grab.

He was an inch away from her before he realized that he had moved.

He watched as her shoulders tensed briefly before she relaxed. She was ignoring him for now, but he would put an end to that soon enough.

Author's Note: Smut next chapter? Tell me what you guys think. Happy Holidays :) See you on the next one.


	14. Chapter 14

Mia couldn't taste the cookies she was eating anymore. She could only focus on the tension she could feel in the slivers of air between their bodies. Why was he so close? More importantly, why wasn't she pushing him away?

"Mia, you look beautiful." She couldn't stop the shiver that went through her body as his cold lips brushed against her ear. Taking a deep breath she took another bite of her cookie before addressing him.

"Edward, get away from me. We've talked about this." Mia gasped softly as he pressed his erection firmly into her backside.

"I'm sorry Mia, truly. I miss you so much, don't you miss me?" Edward's nose skimmed along the slope of her neck as he talked. Mia could feel her eyelids fluttering shut as she fell victim to the comfort she hadn't felt in so long. Trying to shake the feeling away she opened her mouth, only for a small moan to be released as Edward pressed a kiss to the spot behind her ear.

Edward smirked in victory at the sound.

"Edward, you need to stop." Her voice came out as a whisper, and she cursed the tremble in her voice. _Fuck!_ The curse was loud and clear in Edward's mind, but it came from Mia. Her mind was finally distracted enough for him to read it. He pressed into her harder.

"Just tell me you don't miss this Mia? Tell me that you don't miss us? It's been so long." His voice in her ear brought back memories that she tried desperately to forget, memories of their last night together. Edward was drawn in as the memories flashed in Mia's mind.

_Edward's bathroom was silent aside from the splashing of the water from the couple in the large tub. _

_Mia giggled as Edward's fingertips dragged along her ribs slowly. _

"_Stop! I thought we were trying to relax?" Mia couldn't see him, but she could feel the laugh rumbling in his chest as she leaned back against it. She swatted his hand away again as it began to creep up her thigh._

"_This is relaxing, don't you think?" His hands traced the outside of her thighs again, but this time she didn't stop him. The warm water contrasted perfectly with his cold skin and Mia released a sigh of pleasure as his fingertips made their way to the apex of her thighs. _

_Mia released a soft moan as Edward's fingertips flicked her clit before going back to tracing her thighs. _

_Edward let out a small chuckle at her sigh of frustration before moving his fingertips to hover over her entrance. Tracing the slick flesh softly, he reveled in the whimpers leaving her mouth as her hips bucked involuntarily. _

"_Edward, please." Mia let out a low groan as his fingers went back to tracing her thighs._

"_I thought you wanted to relax love?" She could hear the smirk in his voice and it only increased her frustration. _

"_You can't be mean to me on my birthday." Mia turned around and straddled him, water sloshing along with her movements, so he could see the pout on her face. _

_Edward laughed before giving her a small kiss on the lips, pulling away slowly he brought his hand up to cup her face. Mia leaned into his touch as they made eye contact. _

"_You're right, it is after 12. Happy birthday, baby." Edward's fingers sunk into her as he said the words. His fingers began to thrust into her as he talked. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me." _

_Mia threw her head back and moaned as he continued to pleasure her with his fingers. Her hands gripped his shoulders harshly as she grinded on his fingers. She could feel her muscles tightening as he continued to press on her g-spot with every pass. _

"_Look at me." Edward's voice was low but firm, and it only served to push Mia closer to the edge as they locked eyes._

"_Baby I'm-" Mia's eyes rolled back as her orgasm slammed into her. She didn't even have time to catch her breath before Edward was thrusting into her from below. "Fuck!" Her eyes snapped open to meet his dark ones._

"_Mine. This is mine. You're mine." His hips snapped up harshly into her, water spilling over the edge of the tub in the process. Mia could only nod wordlessly as she took everything he had to give. He was so deep inside her she couldn't think, she could only focus on the intense pleasure building inside of her from his harsh thrusts._

_His cold hand at her throat demanded her attention as he squeezed it. The feeling only bringing her closer to her orgasm. She met his eyes as he continued to sink into her hard and fast. "Say it baby, who's is this?" Mia moaned loudly at the words feeling her legs begin to shake. "Say it Mia!" The words were followed by a harsh slap on her ass that sent her over the edge._

"_YOURS! IT'S YOURS" Mia screamed as her body was overrun with pleasure. Edward continued to thrust into her sloppily until he released inside her with a groan. Mia leaned her head on his shoulder as he leaned back against the tub, her body still tingling with the aftermath of her release._

"_I love you, Mia." Edward whispered in her ear as he caressed her back slowly, lulling her to sleep._

"_Forever?" Mia's eyes were closing as she asked the question._

"_Forever." A cold kiss being pressed to her temple was the last thing Mia felt as she fell into the embrace of sleep._

Edward was pushed out of Mia's mind harshly as her wall went up again. He was opening his mouth to speak when she turned to face him, with tears in her eyes.

"I don't think you understand Edward. Of course I miss you, I _always_ miss you." Mia's voice trembled as her tears finally fell. "I've missed you every day since you left, but that doesn't matter." Her eyes turned fierce as she poked him in the chest. He moved back as she began to advance on him with fire in her eyes.

"Mia I-" She cut him off swiftly.

"No, you don't get to speak anymore. You thought you were going to come in here and do what? Seduce me? Fuck me and then go back to your girlfriend?" Edward opened his mouth again, but she continued speaking as if he wasn't there. "I'm not some toy you can play with when you feel like it, Edward. You don't get to manipulate my feelings for you when you decide to give me attention.

She stopped centimeters from him as she looked up at him with a scowl on her face. "I'm not asking you. I'm _telling_ you to stay away from me." She leaned in to whisper in his ear, "because the next time you approach me the way you just did, Esme and Carlisle will be mourning the loss of a son."

Mia turned and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Edward speechless behind her.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: Y'all miss me? I missed y'all

Walking away from him was one of the hardest things Mia ever had to do. Here was the love of her life offering himself to her on a platter, but she had to walk away. Why?

_Bella. _Her face turned up in a sneer at the thought, that's why. Edward had somebody else now, and clearly he wasn't who she thought he was if he was willing to play with her on the side while still being with Bella.

_Was he with someone else while we were together? _Mia tried to ignore the thought, it was ridiculous to think that he would do that to her. She was his first everything, he assured her of that before they were ever intimate. Of course, he had proven himself to be a very good liar.

"I would never lie to you about that." Mia's mental barrier went up quickly at the sound of his voice behind her.

"Stay out of my head Edward." Mia's voice was steel, but she was glad he was facing away from her, so he couldn't see the tears in her eyes.

"I'm trying, but your thoughts are screaming at me Mia, you know they're always louder than everyone else's." Edward wanted to approach her but thought better of it.

"I just don't understand why Edward? Why do you feel the need to keep stringing me along? I know we're not meant to be. You made sure of that." Mia tilted her head toward the ceiling to keep her tears from falling as she thought about waking up alone to a note saying why he left, why their family left, and why she couldn't come.

"What if I was wrong? Would that change anything between us?" Edward winced as he heard her scoff, he knew that he wouldn't like what she had to say next.

"Too little, too late. We're done Edward, I know that and I think you know that too." Mia turned around just as the rumbling noises of Bella's truck became clear to her. She sighed as she walked up to him. Giving him a brief kiss on the cheek she said: "You deserve your happily ever after, it's just not with me." Mia turned and went upstairs quickly before he could reply.

Edward wanted to murder Alice, but he had to play his part. Even as his heart broke.

Turning toward the door he pasted a fake smile on as his 'sister' and girlfriend walked through the door.

Walking into Jasper's office it was clear that they had been talking about her as they all became quiet when she entered. Mia rolled her eyes at her pseudo-siblings.

"I'm fine guys. I've dealt with heartbreak for months now, I'm okay." She wasn't, and they all knew it but it had to be ignored for now. They had more pressing issues to attend to.

"We will be talking about this later." Jasper gave her a pointed look until she nodded in agreement.

"What's the plan?" Mia directed her question toward Jasper knowing he placed himself in charge of her safety.

"You will be moving to the second floor where everyone will be nearby." Mia rolled her eyes but nodded knowing it was the safest option.

"Alice said that we'll be playing baseball on Wednesday, and you'll accompany us. It's too dangerous to leave you here alone." Jasper ignored the sound of Mia smacking her lips in protest.

"vampire baseball is boring! Stupid killer vamps" Mia mumbled to herself but nodded in acceptance. "Anything else?"

"Uh...yeah...about that…" Jasper looked toward Emmett as he began to avoid her eyes.

Turning toward Emmett Mia watched as he began to rub the back of his neck.

"Well...you see...youneedtoquityourjob." Emmett finished his sentence quickly before looking up at Mia. 

"What? Say that again but in human." Mia crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at her brother.

"I said that… we think it would be best if you quit your job." Mia's head snapped toward Jasper, knowing that this was his idea. She glared at him as she waited for an explanation

"It's too dangerous Mia, somebody is trying to kill you." Jasper had his hands up pleadingly but his tone was serious. Mia sighed.

"What if I just worked weekends? That way you could come with me. Pleeeease" Mia pouted at Jasper until he looked away and sighed. She smirked in victory.

"Fine. But only if one of us can go with you. Never alone." Mia rolled her eyes again, she wasn't helpless.

"Okay. Does this mean that we're going to start training again?" Mia began to bounce in place as she asked the question.

"Yes, in hindsight we should've never stopped." Jasper rubbed his chin as he thought before coming to a decision. "We can start right now actually, the sooner the better." Mia nodded quickly as she ran to change.

Jasper quickly went downstairs where he saw a happy Alice and Bella sitting next to a fake happy Edward. Jasper sighed, he'd be glad when this shit was over.

"Alice we're going to training with Mia in the back, and I would love if you could spar with her for a few rounds. Just so I can see her technique."

Alice nodded reluctantly and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. As she headed toward the backyard Jasper had to fight against his urge to smile.

Turning toward Edward and Bella, he smirked. "Do y'all want to watch?"

Author's Note: Sooo...don't be mad at me. This chapter has been finished for like 3 weeks but I forgot about it. But it's here now :) I promise the next chapter will be here before May lol


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: What y'all doing to keep busy in the quarantine?

"UGH!" Alice growled as she flew into a tree, breaking it in the process. She quickly rose to her feet as she glared at a smirking Mia.

"The goal is to try to pin me, Alice, just in case you forgot." Mia loved the feeling of getting under her skin. She heard her growl as she closed her eyes connecting wholly with her magic. She could feel the buzz under her skin as she allowed her magic to envelope her.

Mia could feel the air whoosh past her as her left hand shot out pushing Alice away from her once more.

"Again Alice. Emmett, join in." Jasper's face was stoic as he ordered his wife and brother to attack. The major observed as Mia moved swiftly, fully intuned with the magic that was working hard to keep her safe. She had always joked that it was her spidey-sense, and he loved to see it at work. She made Alice look like an amateur without the help of her visions, it was amusing to watch.

"That's not fair! No levitating Mia" Emmett pouted as he looked up at the floating girl that had avoided his tackle.

"Anything goes in a fight Emmett that includes levitating." Mia giggled as she slowly returned to the ground.

"Ok, Mia. You've clearly kept up with your training, so we'll set a schedule and-"

"ALICE NO!"

Mia turned around to see a blur coming right at her, but it was quickly intercepted by another blur. Her attention snapped toward a tree to the left of her where Edward was growling at Alice as he pinned her to a tree.

"What the fuck did you think you were doing?" The words were snarled as Edward tightened his hand around her throat. Mia winced as she heard an audible crack.

"EDWARD WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Bella screamed as she tried to run toward her boyfriend but was held back by Emmett. Edward ignored her.

"We were training Edward, I was doing what I was supposed to do." Alice's voice was strained as she said the words.

"Are you forgetting I can read your mind? I should kill you." Edward's voice was like steel coated in rage.

"Edward let her go, I'm sure Alice didn't mean any harm." Jasper's voice was cautious as he sent waves of calm toward his enraged brother.

"Don't mess with my emotions right now Jasper, she tried to kill Mia." As Edward said the words his fingers tightened around her neck. He could smell her fear as she looked into his pitch-black eyes and he loved it.

"But Mia's okay, aren't you Mia?" Jasper turned toward Mia as his eyes pleaded with her.

"I'm okay Edward, but I wouldn't have been if not for you" She sent a glare at Alice. "Thank you." Her voice was soft and laced with gratitude.

"Do you want me to let her go?" Mia blinked. Then she thought about it...Alice did try to attack her while her back was turned. And it's likely that Edward wouldn't actually _kill _her. She hummed in thought.

"Why are you taking so long? Tell him to let her go!" Bella shouted at Mia.

"Lower your fucking voice when you talk to me. He didn't ask you, he asked me, so I can take as long as I want." Mia glared at Bella.

"Mia!" Jasper's voice brought her attention back to the situation at hand.

Mia walked toward Edward confidently before placing her hand on his shoulder. She watched as his whole body relaxed except for the arm gripping Alice's throat. She was curious…

"Did she really try to kill me?" Mia looked at Alice as Edward confirmed that her intent was to kill.

"I wasn't serious Mia, it was just in the moment of the training. Tell him to let me go." Alice pleaded with her despite trying to seem unaffected.

"I'll kill you myself the next time you try to attack me with my back turned. I hate cowards." Mia sneered at her. "Edward let her go." The words hung in the air for a moment as Edward tightened his grip for just a second before releasing. Alice ran into the woods before Mia could blink.

"Well. That's enough training for today I think." Emmett's comment effectively broke the ice as Mia giggled and nodded. 

"I'm gonna go shower, Rose and Emmett can you guys meet me up there in like 30 minutes?" They agreed and Mia turned toward Edward who was looking at her with a look she couldn't describe, a look she was too scared to describe.

Quickly, before she lost her nerve, Mia leaned up to Edward and give him a soft kiss on the cheek and whispered her thanks to him once more before retreating into the house.

Edward remained in the same position watching her go, his Mia. He wished nothing more than for all of this could be over and they could be together. His fingers brushed over the spot where she had kissed him as he closed his eyes in bliss. He had forgotten just how soft her lips were.

"EDWARD!" His eyes snapped open at the sound of Bella's screech, looking toward the angry brunette headed toward him he wanted nothing more than to end it right now. He felt terrible knowing that he would be stringing her along just for him to leave when this was all over.

"Bella, can we talk?" Her brown eyes blazed with anger at him as she gave him a stiff nod. Jasper, who was silently observing the couple made sure his thoughts were loud and clear.

_You can't break up with her Edward, no matter how much you want to. _Edward gave an almost imperceptible nod to his brother, letting him know that his words were understood.

Bella followed him to her truck, letting her displeasure be known through her stomps and sighs of aggravation. The ride to her house was silent and filled with tension as Bella glared at him the whole way there. Turning the truck off Edward noticed her father's car parked in the driveway.

"Your father's home, I think it would be better if we talked out here." At her nod, he took a deep breath as he thought about Jasper's words once more.

"Bella, I think we should break-up."

Author's Note: This is not how I planned this chapter to go, but let me know what you think. How will Bella respond? See you guy's on the next one :)


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note: I've had a huge case of writer's block for this story, but I'm trying to push through. Also congrats to the Class of 2020(Me included) that graduated, or will graduate, during this pandemic. Even without a celebration, we did our shit. Period.

Stepping out of the shower Mia heard her phone ringing and she rushed to pick it up from where it sat on the bathroom counter.

"Peter?" Mia questioned as she answered.

"Hey Hun, just wanted to let you know that we're on our way to ya." Peter's voice was calm, but Mia could hear the wind in the background, from them running no doubt.

"I'm guessing Jasper called you?" Mia wanted to be upset, but she knew that she would feel a lot safer with Peter and Charlotte here. People that she knew without a doubt were firmly in her corner.

"He did, but we were comin' anyway sugar, you know we're always there for you." Charlotte's soft southern drawl came through the phone and Mia already felt safer.

"But, when we get there we will be talking about why you didn't tell us yourself." Mia rolled her eyes at Peter's stern tone. Everything had happened so quickly it had slipped her mind to call them.

"Yes sir! Can I go now?" Mia spoke in a mock-serious tone. She heard two laughs before Peter hung up. Rolling her eyes again, she got dressed quickly and was just sitting down when Rosalie and Emmett walked in her room.

"I can't believe she tried to attack you!" Rose was at her side instantly as she wrapped her in a tight hug.

"I can, we all know that bitch hates me." Mia rolled her eyes, she always assumed it was latent racism, but now she was going too far.

"Well don't worry, we've got your back sis." Emmett joined their hug and rocked them side-to-side until Mia started laughing and pushed him away.

"Peter and Charlotte said that they're on their way, which means they're already halfway here." Mia sighed, things would only get more complicated, she could feel it.

Emmett started smiling instantly at the chance to spar with Peter again, he hadn't won yet, but he was sure he would best Peter this time.

Ushering them out to guard her door Mia let out a deep sigh as she thought about the day's events. She tried to suppress her body's reaction at the thought of Edward saving her.

He just looked so...primal.

The thought of him going to those lengths to protect her, he almost killed his sister, for _her_. She couldn't understand it. Clearly he still cared for her, enough to take a life to protect hers.

Could he still...No, she refused to let her mind go down that rabbit-hole. It would only lead to heartbreak.

Trying to shake away those thoughts she decided to take an afternoon nap.

"Wake me up when dinner's ready." Hearing Emmett's affirmative answer, she made herself comfortable in bed. She also made sure to whisper a silencing spell just over her body. No one needed to hear any of the dreams she would be having after Edward's _impressive _display of masculinity today.

Closing her eyes she allowed her body to relax as she welcomed the embrace of sleep.

"_Edward, what are you doing?" Mia's question was whispered as she felt his hand begin to creep up her skirt in the middle of lunch. _

"_Just enjoying my lunch love, why do you ask?" Edward shot her a smirk before he glared at something across the room._

_Following his gaze, Mia found the receiver of his glare to be Will. The resident asshole that wouldn't stop flirting with her no matter how much she turned him down. She rolled her eyes as she looked back at her boyfriend. "Really? This is childish."_

"_Well you said that I couldn't kill him, so showing him who you belong to is my next viable option." Mia wanted to be upset at her boyfriend's possessiveness, but she was just as bad. _

"_I belong to myself thank you very much." She rolled her eyes at him but didn't move his hand as it continued its journey up her inner-thigh. _

"_That's where you're wrong baby, you belong to me." Edward quickly bypassed her underwear as he slipped a finger inside her. _

_Mia barely managed to stifle a gasp as he began to move his finger inside her slowly. "Edward" her voice trembled as she tried to keep a straight face, aware of the eyes of Will on her as he glared at her boyfriend. _

"_That's right baby, say my name." His heated words were whispered against the shell of her ear as a second finger joined his first one. Mia closed her eyes as his fingertips scraped against her g-spot, she bit her lip as she tried desperately to remain quiet. "Edward please!" Mia knew that she could only remain quiet for so long, and Edward was testing her will._

_She shuddered as his fingers began to speed up._

"_You're so wet baby, is this all for me? You love it when I claim you like this don't you? When I take what's mine?" His words brought Mia to the edge as she opened her eyes and made contact with Will for a moment before she turned to her boyfriend. Looking into his dark eyes she could see the lust swirling in them. "Please" The plea was whispered as she felt the hot coil of pleasure tighten in her abdomen. _

"_Cum for me baby, only me." Mia whimpered as she fell into the abyss of pleasure he was giving her. Edward slanted his lips over hers to stifle any other sounds that would draw attention to them. He thrust his tongue into her mouth lazily as she slowly came down from her orgasm. _

_Pulling his fingers out of her slowly, he heard the disgruntled thoughts of his siblings that he had told to stay out of the lunchroom. They now knew why. _

_Looking across the room as Mia leaned her tired body against him Edward locked eyes with the cretin that kept harassing his woman. Slipping his wet fingers into his mouth he made sure that his eyes divulged to violence that Mia wouldn't let him inflict upon the boy. Listening as his angry thoughts turned fearful, Edward leaned down to give Mia a soft peck as the bell rang. _

"_Are you ready love?" Mia narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend as he smiled innocently at her. She knew he was anything but. _

"_You are just_**\- **

Mia's eyes shot open as she tried to catch her breath. She was caught off guard by the yelling outside of her door, that must have been what woke her up. Standing quickly she went towards the door and flung it open.

Standing on the other side was a deranged looking Alice arguing with Rose. The pixie's face twisted up in rage as she turned toward Mia.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Author's Note: I couldn't bring myself to write any type of fight scenes, so this chapter is kind of a filler :/ but I love you guys and I'll try to put out a more substantial chapter soon.

#BlackLivesMatter


End file.
